crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Its happening while we speak
For my 6th birthday I was given a Tamagotchi it was a Pokémon version since at the time since everything was Pokémon, I named him pal since I knew….well I thought we would be friends. I was a shy child growing up no friends and no pets no nothing. Due to the fact I had nobody to grow up with and everyone at school bullied me because how I looked? Pal was my only friend he didn’t judge he didn’t complain even when I didn’t feed him for a week. Every day after school I was excited to see pal I almost felt like we were ... Brothers. There were many things that we did together my favorite being watching late night Horror films we or at least I’d eat as much salty and sugary food as I can. But one night was different one sugary night after watching the hole I decided to try to go to sleep. But before I went to bed I put pal in his case. I grabbed a pillow and blanket then laid down on the couch. Then I heard the Tamagotchi I slowly opened my eyes I saw pal leaning against the table. I thought that was kind of weird since I do remember turning it off and putting it in the case. It said will you play with me it had the option of yes or no I chose no since I was tired and it was a school night. Then pal said “that’s ok I’ll play with your dreams” in confusion I put it back in the case turned it off then went to bed. I went back to bed because I just thought my mind was messing with me. Just thought. But my dreams were odd pal was in my dreams he said “you really thought I wouldn’t play” then I woke up in a scream my parents ran down in a hurry they asked what was wrong. I replied frightened and said nothing it just was a dream I said because I knew they wouldn’t believe me. So when they went up stairs I took pal locked him in my safe and just forgot about him. 5 years later Now I’m in middle school I found friends, after losing weight I guess became attractive and got a girlfriend. And I totally forgot about pal in till about two weeks later. I went to my safe to see the child hood memories. I found the key and opened the safe the first thing I noticed was...Pal I took pal and rebooted him. Pal said your back Nate. I felt fear and panic because it didn’t know my name; in fact you didn’t even put in your name in the beginning. I was scared to the beyond. I screamed “why what do you want with me “to my notice he answered me I was shocked in awe pal said “I want to be with you forever” I prayed and prayed for pal to leave me alone .”Praying can’t stop me there’s nothing you can do about It” pal had said. At that moment I was filled with fear and annoyance so I did something about it I grabbed a hammer from the kitchen since my dad was doing work. I slammed the hammer on the Tamagotchi multiple times again and again. I grab the remains and went outside grabbed the shovel and buried the cracked pieces .then I ran inside laid on the couch. I was relaxed until I heard him I screamed “He’s in my mind He’s in my mind “he said back “silly coward I told you nothing can stop me “ and till this day he’s in my mind. Remember get a virtual friend you need to be carful. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun